


Forget Me Not

by star_nerd



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Echo Flowers (Undertale), ForgetMeNottale, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_nerd/pseuds/star_nerd
Summary: Echoing. Repeating. Quoting what it has heard, and never forgets what it is told. Am I like that? Sometimes I think I am. The sounds of my past always repeat in my head, flowing like water out of my mouth. Like a dagger to my ears, I hear myself echoing, repeating, quoting what he said. So I never forget what I was told. Never forget what he told.





	Forget Me Not

Everything felt on fire. The severe burning sensation made me feel like a melting candle.

My strangled screams echoed through the dark hallways of this hell I experienced. I gripped onto my ribs, tears slowly trickling down my face, as I inched over to my unconscious, little brother and grasped him into an embrace tightly. I took a strained breath and slowly hauled myself up, carrying him into the elevator.

Pressing the up button, I slumped down with a slight sob. The antagonizing feeling was so much I didn't think I could take it anymore. As I waited for it to hopefully pass, I made a sling with my scarf and put my brother into it. To my gratitude, the searing heat simmered down into an irritating burn but endurable nonetheless.

When the elevator door opened, I took a breath and got to my stupid wobbly feet, staggering towards the exit of the upper lab. As I stumbled outside, I almost collapsed to the ground only being able to keep myself up by holding onto the edge of the doorway. I pulled myself up and onto the outside wall to steady myself. When I decided I was steady enough to start walking, I proceeded to stumble on my way grimacing in pain as I managed to continue my escape while holding on to the makeshift bag that contained my brother.

I walked through the Hotlands to the castle in New Home slowly and surprisingly without meeting another monster. It was as if everyone had disappeared I wouldn't blame them though I didn't even know the heat from Hotland was this horrible, Not only was it making me dizzy it was also making the heated sensation in my ribcage worse, how do the other monsters live here? The burning was becoming harder and harder to endure. I choked on gasps of pain as tears fell down my face. The further I walked the foggier my vision got, as I was slowly becoming more and more unconscious.

I shoved the door open and stumbled in, almost tripping over myself. After recovering, I staggered down the corridors until I found myself at the entry of the throne room.

Why was no one here? I am astonished that I have yet to find another monster in this area, this is the castle, was it not? I would at least expect the king to be here but, there was none.

Peered inside seeing if I could sneak around anyone who was inside. As I peeked through my eyes widened not at who was in front of me but at the ethereal site before me. Before me, was laid a blanket of golden flowers encompassing the throne like a sea of sunlight. The flowers seemed to be more in bloom the closer they were to the throne, the edge of the blanket just being flower buds. The color of the flowers was one I had never seen before it was dreamlike. I was hypnotized by how beautiful they were, like a mass of gold under the sun so bright I had feared I would go blind if I stared too long.

I shook my head out of the trance as I stumble behind the throne to the exit of this forsaken underground.

The soft yellowish glow made me smile as I walked towards it. To think we would be free, no longer having to bear chains that held us down in the darkness. As I approached the light, I reached my hand in and watched as brightness engulfed it. I hummed as I closed my eyes feeling a slight breeze of air from the other side. I took a step into it but, as soon as I went in, I was pushed out. I fell on my back hissing in pain. I was confused, why didn't it let me through. I paused and looked down at the little one in my arms. He was still just a monster even if I wasn't. If I wanted freedom, I would have to leave him behind. I can't just leave him here though! He is my everything! Tears pricked my eyes as I held on to him tighter. I didn't know what to do.

Slowly, My head became a chaotic frenzy as I fell apart slowly. I just wanted us to be free, but freedom is not a real thing. It is only a dream that others want to believe in, and it's only a matter of time before they wake up and realize it is all in their heads.

"Child?" I heard a soft voice questioned from behind me making me snap back to reality. I twisted around to see a young, female monster at the doorway on the other side of the room.

She was quite tall and had two slightly curved, somewhat lengthy horns protruding from her head. She walked towards me a bit concerned expression. Her expression soon twisted into one of horror though, as she examined us she walked up to us and kneeled reaching out which made me back up my back to the barrier. She retreated her hand slightly and examined us anxious.

"Dear child, what happened?", She questions worried. I didn't answer her back though. She would send us back if she knew who we were.

She frowned and shifted her head ever so slightly in puzzlement. "Don't worry my child I mean you no harm! where did you come from?", She looked around the room as if it would give her the answer.

I still didn't respond. Being taken back to that forsaken place is all I can think about "Child, please, talk to me! I want to help you!", She pleaded, but she didn't want to help me! Nobody does.  
  
I examined her more closely with a wild gaze. Her frosted fur and undertones of light gold made it seem like she had sat in the snow for a while. Her soothing, vivid mint colored eyes is a lovely color I had yet to experience until just now, it calmed me surprisingly as if the minty color was soothing the fire that was continually trying to consume me.

I gave up

"Who are you?", I finally questioned quietly. she smiled softly, relieved that I finally gave a response, "Why I am queen Toriel, but you may call me Mrs. Toriel and who are you might I ask?"

I stared at her impassively as my mind whirling with ideas trying to figure out what to do even though escape was forever inevitable. "I am Sans," I told her flatly, getting ready to run away if need be, not that I could go far though, not in the condition I'm in.

She nodded and seemed to be pondering on what to say next, "where did you come from?" I stiffen and eye her suspiciously not answering her. She frowned and nodded understanding I was not going to answer, "why are you here?" She asked attentively staring at my disfigured face with concern. Her caring nature was foreign to me. She seemed to be trustworthy. Maybe she could help me but, what if it's all just a facade, then again I have nothing to lose, do I?

"I came to escape," I told her adding on quietly, "From Him." I looked up at her. She seemed disturbed by my answer. "Him?" I nodded and looked away. "He is the one with no name but many faces," She nodded uneasily.

"Child. did 'He' hurt you?" She reached out to cup my face which I let her. I nodded slowly. She gasped and teared up and pulled me into an embrace so suddenly I had no time to react "Child, He will never harm you again, no one will," Her fur was fluffy and soft. She was different them him and the others. "I don't know why anyone would do that to someone. How could anyone let this happen."

My mind and made a plan...

"Make me a promise," I looked up to her as she looked down to me. I opened the makeshift scarf bag and picked my brother up. The gasped as she observed the small child in my arms "take care of him" she carefully and gently took him into her grasp and cradled him, and with that action, my mind was made up. "his name is papyrus" she smiled at the child. She then looked at me and smiled lovingly before smiling down at my brother again. "I promise," And with those words, the motion was carried, and I walked through the barrier while she was distracted by him.

I hope you can see the stars with me one day papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew freedom was never actually free. Only a figment of our imagination, for there are laws, laws everyone must follow. Laws that not even magic can change. Laws that even a reset must have. These laws are the things that trap our very soul in place. That trap our souls in this game of life.


End file.
